popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagome
- 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - LT▾= - = }} - TV/Anime▾= - = }} - ee'MALL▾= - = }} }} |t2 = 7 |caption = A popular charismatic female poet |birthdate = February 1st |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Black |hobby = Nothing |like = Nothing |dislike = Nothing |appearance1 = pop'n music 7 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 pop'n music 11 (ee'MALL) pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE (TV/Anime) うたっち pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Misty Ruin (ee'MALL) Emo ブルーバード (TV/Anime) FRAGMENTS ～ふたつの記憶～ |designer = shio (pop'n 7), きの子 (PARTY♪)|birthplace = Japan|relative = Unknown pet bird}} Kagome is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 7. Personality 不思議な世界観の詩と朗読スタイルでカリスマ的人気を持つ少女詩人。本人はそんな世間の評判には全く興味なく、いつも遠くにある何かを探し求めているみたい…。 A poet girl who is popular for her mysterious world view and her charismatic way of reading poems. She herself isn't interested in that sort of public reputation, and is always searching for something far away...Music & Character page (Japanese) Appearance According to her appearances, Kagome appears barefooted and often wears black attire. Misty Kagome appears to have slightly pale skin. She has black eyes and short, black hair. Her attire is a black gown that reaches her knees and a white flower on the top of her dress. She carries a silver bird cage. In her 2P color palette, Kagome's hair changes to a hazel color and her eyes are indigo. Her gown is changes to white. Her 2P color palette is confirmed in Ruin, from ee'MALL 2nd avenue in Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE, and FRAGMENTS ～ふたつの記憶～ from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Emo Kagome's attire is almost similar to her debut, but several of details are added. (though her flower was scrapped) Her lower gown added shades of gray, transparent details. Around her neck, she wears a gray scarf. She still has her silver bird cage and now is shown with a blue bird in some animations. Her 2P palette shares the same colors from the 2P pallete in pop'n music 7. Her bird changes to green. Cameos Her change card is similar to her 2P Misty form, but her hair is in a slightly different style and her white lily is changes to a tropical, pink flower. Character Comments Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) 時を経てますます人々を魅了し続ける彼女。 与えられる名声や豪華なドレスも必要としないものばかり。と何だか寂しそう…。 She continues to increasingly fascinate people overtime. Her gifted reputation and gorgeous dresses are things she feels she doesn't need. She seems lonely somehow... Change card character introduction "...?" Quotes TOWN Mode (Pop'n Music Tune Street) Conversation Only 1 "...?" NET Self Etymology "かごめ" means "caged bird" in some context, referring to her bird cage. Also, it could literally translate to "lost" which fits Kagome's theme of mystery. Trivia *Kagome's birthdate is identical to 2st's. *Kagome is named by Uchimura, one of the winners of the pre-game Pop'n Music 7 contest, Papa Mama★7. *Though she is said to read her poems aloud with great appeal, she is never seen speaking in the games and usually remains emotionless. **However, her NET Self may imply that she does speak. *Though the animations for Ruin are from her 2P pallet in Pop'n Music 7, changing her bird to green, the bird is shown to be blue. *Kagome, along with Zizz and Goku-Sotsu-Kun, received a new song and portrait in Pop'n Music Lapistoria but not in the anime style or a lapis. *Several popular poems of caged birds, namingly Maya Angelou's, refer to a spirit that is mean to roam free, but his freedom was taken away from him. Because of this, he sings in longing of the freedom he was denied. This may mean that Kagome feels trapped because of her fame and wants to be free from it. **Kagome shares some similarities with the poet Maya Angelou. ***Both are poets who disliked their fame. ***An incident in Angelou's life made her fall silent and not speak for five years, much like how Kagome does not speak. ***Both thought luxury was unnecessary. *Kagome's color scheme, black with a blue bird, are colors often related to sorrow. **Her 2P pallet colors however, white with a green bird, are seen as "happy" colors. Gallery Animations Kagome ani.gif|Kagome's animation kagome good.gif|Good Kagome(13) Great.gif|Great kagome fever.gif|FEVER Kagome(13) Miss.gif|Miss kagome jam.gif|Jam kagome dance.gif|Dance kagome win.gif|Win kagome fever win.gif|FEVER Win Kagome(13) Lose.gif|Lose Kagome 16 ani.gif|Neutral (Emo) kagome great.gif|Great kagome miss.gif|Miss kagome ojama.gif|Ojama kagome lose.gif|Lose Kagome 16 2P ani.gif|Neutral 2P Profile kagome mobile|Kagome's chibi sprite in Pop'n Rhythmin cha_main_kagome_01.png|Kagome as she appears in Lapistoria kagome1.gif|Concept work kagome3.jpg|Concept work kagome2.gif|Concept work Sorrowss.jpg|Jubeat festo jacket Merchandise Kagome Poster.jpeg|Kagome Poster Kagomekeychain.jpg|Kagome keychain kagome cards.png|Three of Kagome's cards, including normal, change and LOSE kagome merch.jpg|Several Kagome merchandise showing a few other characters kagome pin.jpg|Kagome's charm kagome 3D kaychain.jpg|Kagome's 3D keychain References Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 7 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 7 AC Characters Category:Females